In a typical cloud data center environment, there is a large collection of interconnected servers that provide computing and/or storage capacity to run various applications. For example, a data center may comprise a facility that hosts applications and services for subscribers, i.e., customers of data center. The data center may, for example, host all of the infrastructure equipment, such as networking and storage systems, redundant power supplies, and environmental controls. In a typical data center, clusters of storage systems and application servers are interconnected via high-speed switch fabric provided by one or more tiers of physical network switches and routers. More sophisticated data centers provide infrastructure spread throughout the world with subscriber support equipment located in various physical hosting facilities.
Virtual machines are a virtualization scheme based on machine-level virtualization. Virtual machines include a guest operating system that runs on a hypervisor of the host computing device to emulate the hardware of a computer to provide a new computer environment for executing applications.
Containerization is a virtualization scheme based on operation system-level virtualization. Containers are light-weight and portable execution environments for applications that are isolated from one another and from the host. Because containers are not tightly-coupled to the host hardware computing environment, an application can be tied to a container image and executed as a single light-weight package on any host or virtual host that supports the underlying container architecture. As such, containers address the problem of how to make software work in different computing environments. Containers offer the promise of running consistently from one computing environment to another, virtual or physical.
With containers' inherently lightweight nature, a single host can support many more container instances than traditional virtual machines (VMs). Often short-lived, containers can be created and moved more efficiently than VMs, and they can also be managed as groups of logically-related elements (sometimes referred to as “pods” for some orchestration platforms, e.g., Kubernetes). These container characteristics impact the requirements for container networking solutions: the network should be agile and scalable. VMs, containers, and bare metal servers may need to coexist in the same cloud environment, with communication enabled among the diverse deployments of applications. The container network should also be agnostic to work with the multiple types of orchestration platforms that are used to deploy containerized applications.
A cloud computing infrastructure that manages deployment and infrastructure for application execution may involve two main roles: (1) orchestration—for automating deployment, scaling, and operations of applications across clusters of hosts and providing computing infrastructure, which may include container-centric computing infrastructure; and (2) network management—for creating virtual networks in the network infrastructure to enable communication among applications running on virtual execution environments, such as containers or VMs, as well as among applications running on legacy (e.g., physical) environments. Software-defined networking contributes to network management.
Multi-cloud environment refers to the use of multiple clouds for computing and storage services. An enterprise may utilize an on-premise computing and/or storage service (e.g., on-premises cloud), and one or more off-premise clouds such as those hosted by third-party providers. Examples of the clouds include private, public, or hybrid public/private clouds that allow for ease of scalability while allowing different levels of control and security. An enterprise may utilize one or more of private, public, or hybrid public/private clouds based on the types of applications that are executed and other needs of the enterprise.